Rumi Tsurumi
Rumi Tsurumi is a lonely primary school student who is openly despised by her peers. The service club along with some volunteer from class 2F met her and her classmates during summer vacation in Chiba village camp. Appearance Rumi Tsurumi is seen as a mini Yukino Yukinoshita during her past, both in personality and the treatment she received from her peers, and she does resemble Yukino at some degree. She has long, dark hair. Personality She looked mature compared to others of same age and is quiet calm. She often do things on her own without relaying on anyone. She seems to concentrate on her work without paying any attention around her.Both hayama and Yumiko felt Rumi to be cold but it was shown in the Christmas colloboration event that her personality is more like off a Tsundere, this can be seen when she appeticaly told Hachiman that she can do it alone, but was shocked when hachiman was about to leave . Abilities Rumi's intelligence and presence of mind can be seen throughout episodes 7 and 8.One such ecample is her idea of using the flash of the camera to distract Hayama clique.Rumi also has a greater ability of acting performance on stage which is shown in Episode 10 of season 2, Hachiman feels that Rumi has the talent of being a celebrity.In light novel everyone showered their praise for Rumi's performance Rumi also seems to be the representative of her school which is likely to be a student council of the elementary school.Rumi was also shown to make the Christmas decoration for the event alone. History Chiba village In the Chiba village, Rumi & her peers were spotted by Yukino,during the treasure hunt event for the elementary school students. The former was openly outcast-ed by the four girls, who are Yokko, Mori, Hitomi, and Yuka. She is always two steps behind them. Rumi was mostly seen following the group of four girls, Yokko, Mori, Hitomi, and Yuka. Rumi was always looking in a different direction from the others.Every once in a while,the other four girls looking over their shoulders and stifling soft snickers amongst each other probably a gossip conversation about Rumi. Hayato at first tried to resolve the situation through talking to her in front of her classmates, with hope of making her popular which instead attracted more hateful and jealous attention towards her.She finds her way to Hachiman and Yukino whom she consider to be same as her. But she refuse to accept Yui as one of them and that Yui belongs to the social side (Hayato's gang). They talk about making friends but Rumi dismisses it by saying she'll just wait until middle school to make friends since people from other areas would be there. But Yukino explains the flaws in her wish,that Rumi is now "negative" and this brand would be carried to her middle school .Rumi's past would be treated as an in-joke and in the end she'll become a conversation topic, who'll forge friendship with her misery and this will follow her to high school. After a while accepting her flaw, Rumi explained her misery that she was going through, the person who became her friend turned into a bully the next day. Her secrets became a conversational topic and joke for others, she continues by saying that a person who talked to her a lot was bullied before and lament that she didn't do any thing wrong to deserve this. According to Hachiman, they didn't need a reason, they just want to have fun at the expense of others. The next day she finds Hachiman and gang at the river bank and joins in, after a while she states that everyone left her behind after finishing breakfast .She asks Hachiman, if he had friends back when he was in grade school,to which he replies negatively and says that goes for most people. Even so, Rumi clutches her camera and says that it's not an acceptable explanation for her mum,who bought the camera for Rumi so that she can make friends during the summer vacation. Rumi say that she doesn't want to be friends with them anymore, but feels pathetic being left-out.Hachiman hinted his plan to her before leaving. At the discussion, Hayama's suggestion was rejected as Hachiman felt it won't work, it might help for now but things will revert back to the original after the event was over. Hachiman explains to the company that the only way out is to destroy the trust between her peers, through having Hayato and Kakeru acting as bullies threatening Rumi's group-mates during test of courage event and exposing their selfish nature to each other, thus preventing further organized acts of teasing on Rumi. Thus Hachiman earns a bad reputation from his school mates, however Hayama convince every one to go along with Hachiman's the plan and bet that Rumi's group will deal with it together. Komachi let Rumi group last into the forest.They were lead in a completely different direction. Hayama and the gang didn't wear any monster costume to make Rumi group to relax, which they falls for then Hayama group started bullying them. Hayama asked them to leave any three people behind and the remaining will be freed. Rumi was selected as a default sacrifice, then the rest started quarreling about the remaining two members.Hayama and the gang intensified the tension in the air. During the precise moment of threatening her peers,Rumi saves them by using her digital camera's flash to blind Hayama's group at the dark forest and escaped with her peers. Hachiman was impressed by her action and hoped for a better future. At the campfire the kids of Rumi's group still hasn't recovered from the shock and keeps looking at each other while Rumi keeps peeking at Hachiman's direction, after that she averts her gaze and never even looked at him again. The aftermath and effect on Rumi and her peers was never revealed, but it was hinted that due to Hachiman's actions, nothing changed for the better.but only stopped the bullying. Christmas collaboration event Rumi makes her appearance again in Season 2 Episode 7 where it is revealed that she is one of the representatives of her elementary school, which also participate in the Christmas collaboration event along with Sobu High & Kaihin Sougou High School. Initially they were asked to decorate the tree, following the suggestion of Hachiman, since nothing was set on stone.As Tamanawa welcomed them without any instruction. Later after Both Schools divided their responsibility,Hachiman asked Rumi to star the Sobu High's Christmas play.Thus making her popular and star of the show.It was mentioned in light novel that Rumi was praised by all the audience and peers for her performance including Hayama's clique.Rumi was mentioned to smile throughout the event after it's success. Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya Rumi is one of the few to call Hachiman by his first name and demanded him to call her by her first name as well (Episode 10,Volume 9). She seems more open to Hachiman during their conversations, since both of them are fellow loners and ostracized by their peers. However, after the test of courage incident, she didn't speak to him and just walked past him. It is likely she realized that Hachiman planned that all. During the Christmas collaboration event between Sobu High and Kaihin Sogu High. Hachiman and Rumi were making Christmas tree decorations together. Hachiman sees that his method did save her from bullying, but he feels that it might’ve not been enough as her solitary aura still remains when he saw her in the Christmas event. Rumi was shown to be happy by her eyes when Hachiman called her by her first name,. In light novel,After making Rumi a star, Hachiman noticed Rumi's earning of well deserved praise and also her genuine smile.Hachiman also praised Rumi's celebrity quality in his own mind but left the area without seeing or saying anything to her again.Thus Hachiman succeeded in finishing what he felt of leaving incomplete in Chiba village Yukino Yukinoshita Many feels that (including Hachiman), Rumi Tsurumi, is a character similar to Yukino of the past. Gallery Rumi Tsurumi Zoku Opening.png|Rumi Tsurumi in the Zoku Opening. Rumi 01.png|Rumi asking the student council vice president of Sobu High. Rumi 02.png|Rumi Tsurumi closeup. Rumi 08.png|Rumi and seven representatives from her school. Rumi 09.png|Rumi and the others are given instructions from Iroha Isshiki. Rumi 10.png|Rumi being alone while making a decorations. Rumi 11.png|Rumi's lonely expression. Rumi 12.png|Rumi's solitary aura still remains. Rumi 13.png|Hachiman asking Rumi on what's she doing. Rumi 15.png|Hachiman helping Rumi on the decorations. Rumi 16.png|Rumi's annoyed by Hachiman. Rumi_YZEP07.png Rumi 17.png|Rumi and Hachiman finished on making the decorations. Rumi 18.png|Hachiman stand and heading back while Rumi still sitting. Rumi 19.png|Rumi tries to thank Hachiman before she was interrupted by him. Rumi 20.png|Rumi was interrupted by Hachiman before she could thank him. Rumi 21.png|Hachiman asked Rumi to help the others on the tree decorations. Rumi 22.png|Rumi agree to help the others on decorating the trees. Rumi 23.png|Rumi went ahead to help the others on decorating the trees. YZ EP10 - 52.png YZ EP10 - 53.png YZ EP10 - 54.png YZ EP10 - 55.png YZ EP10 - 56.png YZ EP10 - 57.png YZ EP10 - 58.png YZ EP10 - 59.png YZ EP10 - 60.png YZ EP10 - 61.png YZ EP10 - 62.png YZ EP10 - 63.png YZ EP10 - 64.png YZ EP10 - 65.png YZ EP10 - 66.png YZ EP10 - 85.png YZ EP10 - 96.png Quotes * "I am asking you, What your name is. I figured that much was obvious." Rumi to Hachiman Trivia * Rumi's given name is also present in her family name. Four other characters share this characteristic: Yui, Yukino, Saki and Meguri. * Hachiman's plan to break off the relationships between Rumi's mean classmates was the first social suicide done by Hachiman. Even those who carried out the plan felt disturbed of what they have done. Tobe can be heard telling everyone that Hachiman is extremely horrible, and something terrible not unlike the rooftop incident happened during summer also. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters